ArgoNaut
ArGo is an unsanctioned alliance, comprised of people. The ArgoNaut Doctrine 'I. Declaration' The Argonaut alliance (commonly referred to as ArGo ) declares itself a sovereign alliance on January 19th, 2007. Being a sovereign alliance it has authority and power over its own realm, and autonomy to move, take actions, and make decisions in the interest of the alliance and its overlords within its extent of power. With clear judgment, we now use this authority to endow ourselves with certain rights, that in our eyes are fit, necessary and paramount, for the proper status, and existence of our alliance. We will take to arms with pride and pleasure, just as we will take to the pen in defending, and upholding these rights. We shall be notwithstanding of any infringements against these rights, and we shall live for them, as they eternally live for us. These rights are: 1) The right to exist, in the state that we wish to be in. 2) The right to wage war On Offense for ArGo, and in defense of ArGo. 3) The right to intervene on foreign affairs as we see fit. 4) The right to engage in diplomatic activities with other alliances, and make and break diplomatic agreements. 5) The right to choose a government, and to organize and discipline ourselves according to the methods of the government we've chosen. 6) The Right to make our own laws in accordance of our government. 'II. Roles of Leadership' Under Right Number five we have decided to govern ourselves through an Imperial Democratic Republic. Where the Emperor is, and is above all authority, even his own. The Imperial Cabinet is elected, and is comprised of the Chief of Finance, Chief of the Military, Chief of Foreign Relations, and Chief of Internal Affairs. The Director Of The Imperial Cabinet is a permanent position, at the mercy of the Emperor. Policies Under rights 3 and 4 we have established policy's to guide our alliance in its relationships both foreign and domestic. 'IV. Domestic Policy' A) Even though as an alliance we collectively have the right to wage war as we choose, our constituent members shall not have this right. This is necessary to ensure that conflicts will be handled by ArGo leaders, thus being processed by the utmost wisdom available to ArGo. However it should be clarified that this policy refers to constituent member taking the initiative in waging war, when ArGo as an alliance decides to go to war with any entity, we will use all force necessary, this means members will go to war from an order of their superiors. And only when their superiors have received an order from the emperor, which is the only one who can officially declare a state of war. B) In order to join ArGo a nation must accept punishment before-hand that he may receive from any actions he should commit while being a member of ArGo. This is to ensure that a member nation cannot complain of a punishment, because he has already agreed to it upon becoming a member. C) All member nations must submit to the authority of the Emperor, and the Imperial Cabinet. This includes the Chief of Internal Affairs, which he and is officers will be responsible for recognizing and charging crimes against ArGo. As stated in policy B, you have already accepted these punishments if you have become a member of ArGo. D) As member nation, you will Fight in every conflict you are ordered to fight. ArGo classifies a deserter as a nation who will not fight in a conflict after ordered. Deserters will be ZI'd and ZT'd. E) A member nation has the right to the defense against any foreign attacks. He will be aided by all force necessary in the alliance to uphold this policy. A foreign entity shall never attack a member nation. If a Foreign entity has a problem with a nation that ArGo recognizes as a member it will have to go through ArGo leadership, and we will punish mentioned nation as we see fit. If sever cases we will punish then demote the member to a visitor, after his punishment has been served he will be released from the alliance of ArGo. 'V. Foreign Policy' A) All alliances and nations of the Cyberverse will recognize Argo’s rights, ArGo will fight to protect those rights, and to ensure those rights to its members, both current, and potential. B**) Nuclear weapons will be used as decided by the Emperor. The Emperor holds that war is not a pleasant situation to be in. That war is meant to be destructive, and something to be feared and avoided until necessary. Therefore ArGo holds that we will use Nuclear Weapons almost as any other weapon, we see them as a tool to ensure that ArGo meets its objective. We are not deterred by the utter destruction of Nuclear Weapons because we as previously stated believe that war is destructive, therefore nuclear weapons meets the demands of war, at the best quality known to man. We will not hold back the destruction through a veil of false decorum. However before waging war ArGo leadership, and the Emperor decides on how much destruction is necessary in order to achieve victory, and to meat objectives that ArGo conceives. In most cases this destruction can be contained within the extent of conventional weapons. In such cases it would be mismanagement to use nuclear weapons. In the event of an unauthorized nuclear attack on behalf of a member of ArGo, the members will be quarantined. They will be striped of their status, then the will meat the punishment that they are issued by ArGo, after a period they will be released, and they are no longer a concern to ArGo and are at the mercy of any alliance or nation that wishes to cause it harm. C*) From Rights 1, and 2, ArGo had derived the fact that we and our constituent nations have the right to exist in peace if we wish. And also have the right to ensure that we can live in peace if we wish. ArGo has developed a 'Rogue Policy' to clarify and give an example of how ArGo plans to put these beliefs in practice, with the case that is surely bound to most commonly occur. First and foremost ArGo has no permanent definition for a 'rogue' nation. We use the term as a variable , that means and refers to different things at different times. Therefore it is comprehensible to believe that any nation that attacks an ArGo member is a 'rogue.' In the case that a nation is declared a 'rogue' by ArGo leadership, ArGo will analyze the necessary destruction needed to properly achieve satisfy-able justice as dictated by-here as well-ArGo leadership .Nations should take note of policy B in such case's. ArGo will post the current definition of the Rogue for the situation, and a concerned third party can ask for the definition and pertainant statements, ArGo will most definitely release the material. This policy is also in accordance with Domestic policy E. E) ArGo realizes that many treaties might be the initiative of an ArGo official. It should be noted that only an officer of foreign affairs has the authority to initiate and, negotiate any foreign treaties. When an Officer of Foreign Affairs lands a treaty is to be considered preliminary, and it in no way bounds ArGo to any terms. It any case ArGo considers such treaty as a token of good-will and good-faith. A preliminary treaty will be set into action only when the Emperor officially signs on to it. Then the treaty is transformed and ArGo is bound by it. On behalf of Right number 4 ArGo reserves the right to break treaties on extenuating circumstances. Such circumstances can only be determined by the Emperor. Appended Information I) It should be noted that the Emperor IS ArGo. II) ArGo nations do not follow an all powerful Emperor simply for the Emperors personally gains and or pleasure. Instead we feel that it is necessary to have on authority to lead the alliance for the common good. For we fear that if we allow ourselves to be lead by a multitude of leaders, who however wise one may be, will lead us in many different directions. We will be shredded apart at the limbs and the alliance will be ineffective and destroyed. Thus a fair noble, and wise Emperor has arisen from the ashes of the Cyberverse to come and lead this alliance, lead ArGo into shear glory. To elevate each individual nation, to shine a light on those nations, and to make those nations, the nations that adhere to this document, and the nations that proudly subject themselves to him, his authority, and the authority that he has granted to others. The Nations that would rather be demolished than live without their rights. Nations that arise everyday to uphold, and DEFINE the sovereignty of this alliance! To those nations that allow their blood to mix with the blood of the nations next to them, and to become brothers in ArGo. And to those nations.....that would place their brothers ahead of themselves. It is for such nations that the Emperor rules. And it is for such an emperor that the nations serve. III) As stated in the primary paragraph of this document the Emperor is above all authority even his own. Therefore it is conceivable for the emperor to overturn his own decision, only with this extreme power. IV) The Emperor is the finally authority on all maters, however there may be certain times when the emperor delegates certain authority unto a ruler. in those cases the ruler is acting in place of the emperor, and therefore indirectly the emperor, so that it is actually the emperor who is making those actions. V) This document does not include certain key information in regards to ArGo government. Such information is addressed and defined, and structured in documentation elsewhere. For such documents are for the purpose of self-governance, amongst other purposes, and falls short of the purposes of this Document. However some information on these absent documents may tie into information in this present document. And may very well be necessary for the full understanding of this document. Therefore we recommend that any member of the international community contact, and ArGo official on regards to the interpretation of these pages on the occasion of a confusion or misunderstanding, or the necessity of clarification. VI) The Purpose of this document cannot clearly be defined, but it is for the use of all alliances and nations in the Cyberverse, and for all the living creatures on planet Bob that can comprehend its letters. It is ArGo's a gift to the planet so that it may better understand ArGo. It is also for many other uses, and thus we shall not define it and limit its application with certain criteria. VII) The content of this document is not subject to change. However sections may be voided and be replaced by references to a supplementary document. Such actions are referred to by ArGo as amendment. 'Signatories' January 20, 2007 Chef_Raekwon Emperor and Founder of ArgoNaut Truhijo Co-Founder and Imperial Adviser of ArgoNaut